My Oh So Wonderful Life
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: Karin is the goth and I-hate-everyone-but-people-I-like type of girl in school, while Kazune is the blue eyed, Justin Beiber (Insert barf here) pop star of the school. All the girls (except Karin) love, him. 'Conveniently' all the teachers HATE, her.They completely hate each other's guts and rather die than talk to the other civilly. But what happens when fate wants them together!
1. Life is evil right now

**A/N: Luna: HEY! I'm rewriting the story 'My Oh So Wonderful Life' for the person I read my first fanfiction from! It's so exciting! The original author is _forgottenforever. _She doesn't have the story up anymore and that is why I am continuing it for her. She sent me her chapters so I'm going to give you this _lovely_ story!**

**Karin: Hurry the hell up! JK you know I love you!**

**Luna: ...Just do the disclaimer...**

**Karin: LUNAAKLIPCE143 does not own Kamichama Karin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**My Oh-So-Wonderful Life Chapter 1: Life Seems Evil Right Now**

** ~Karin's POV~**

Great. Just freaking wonderful. My name is Hanazono Karin. But please. Just call me Karin. I'm 13 years old, and this is my 4 week at high school as a freshman. Honestly my school sucks. The people there suck, the food sucks, and the teachers suck. I want to get out of my school but no, either life hates me or my parents do. (**I think it's both.**)

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Well ex-**CUSE** me for trying to get to my locker you b****!" I say right back to him. Whoever 'he' was. He's gone now. Yeah I'm in school right now. Well I'm at my locker trying to get my books for 4th period. I have the crappiest hall way for a locker since EVERYONE goes through there just to get to their other classes. I have no clue why they don't go another way. I need to bring a bat one of these days. It's Wednesday, and that means everyone is sluggish. Not to mention it's super hot here. I go to school in the San Fernando Valley so in the summer it's freakin murderous out here. If this is mid-July, I don't even want to know about July. What you seriously thought I live here too? With all these rich b*tches and bastards? Hell no. I live in Los Angeles. The REAL Los Angeles. Near the ghetto actually which probably explains where I got my language, and other sh**. Shyt! (**You pronounce it like SHITE**) Yea I don't say sh**. I'm trying to see how long I can go without saying sh**. So far it's been…. 5 seconds. I hate you. I really do. Nah I'm just playing. Who else would I have to tell my wonderful, amazing, fabulous stories?

Damn it. I only have 1 minute until class starts! I didn't care how I got through, as long as I made it to my class, I would be all right. 30 seconds left. The stairs! Climbing up 3 at a time, I thank God for my long legs. 10 seconds and I'm less than 10 feet from the door to my class. 3. 5 more steps! 2. 3 more steps! 1. Success! I'm at the door! All I have to do is open it and I'm sa-

**BAM! RRRRIIINNNGGG!**

"Ohh… My head!" I moaned holding my head in my hands. Did I make it…? Am I finally in my English class? I look up and…. Nope. I was on my a** and the door was 3 inches from me.

"Damn it! That… really hurt…" I said still holding my head in my hands. I looked up to see who the hell opened the door and it was my dream guy!

*cough*I'm lying*cough*

Did you seriously think that it was my dream guy? Wow. Well you have to learn something about me. I'm uber sarcastic. Yea uber's a word. Bite me. Anyway! I look up to see my worst nightmare.

"Great. Nice job loner. Way to ruin the teacher's papers." I heard him say.

"A**." I mutter under my breath.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You should know better than that Hanazono. I should report you but as class president, I believe in second chances. Although, that was more than two you know." He sneered at me. Stupid bastard thinks he's the sh**. This 'he' person is Kujyou Kazune. But please, call him a**. He looks like Justin Beiber (insert puke here) but instead of dark brown eyes, he has blue eyes. 'OMG. Like he's totally sexy… OMG HE'S LOOKING AT ME!' THAT my friends, is what I have heard people saying about a**. And I know the people who think about him THAT way. Yeah THAT way. Still don't get it? Take away the 'y' from sexy. Got it now?

"MISS HANAZONO! DETENTION FOR KNOCKING DOWN THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE!" Sensei Shrilly said. The reason why I call her 'Shrilly' is because she screams most of the time and since I have better hearing than most people, it gives me a headache. She knows it and uses it to her advantage. Honestly she needs to shut up. I should call her the fire siren. I got up, dusted myself off, and picked up my books. I walked by the 'class rep' who stuck his foot out and made me face plant! I felt my books fly out of my hands and into the face of Sensei Shrilly, who "un" fortunately was standing in my way. The weight of the English book knocked her down and into another kid who walked in late. The poor kid thought he was in trouble. My school gets a lot of Asian transfer students. I stopped giving the cement (**or was it the carpet?**) a hug and looked into the oh-so-terrifying face of Sensei Shrilly who had picked up my books and looked very angrily at me. Oh I'm so scared. I believe my brain and vocal chords were not in sync that day because that '_Oh I'm so scared_' thought actually flew out of my mouth.

My English teacher is black and no offense to black people, she was glowing red like some hot metal out from a furnace or something. Can someone say Toro Toro and Olay? She freaking screeched in my ear (**most likely making me bleed**) and dropped my books on my head making me yelp like a little Chihuahua. I'm definitely going to hear about that later today.

"Sorry…" I mutter to her. I hear someone snickering behind me and I would have to be the world's newest Einstein to know who it was. You idiots it was the a**! I sit at the back this time hoping she wouldn't notice me but woe is me today is the day when all the popular people sat at the back and I was stuck in the middle. OH WOE IS ME! Ok enough with drama. I put on my black sweatshirt and underneath, I put in my earphones. I pick a random song from my Zune. Yeah I have a Zune. You got a problem with that? I just happen to think that a Zune is better than an iPod. I mean look at the iPod's name! The 'p' in iPod is the only thing capitalized. Oh yes it's so cool and awesome you know? NO DAMMIT IT'S NOT.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, _

_I would already have you up under my arm, _

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this,_

_ but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. _

See? This is why I love my Zune. It picks some random song that I love at the moment (**I also believe my Zune can read my mind**) and it plays it so I immediately cheer up!

_ You got designer shades just to hide your face _

_and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me _

_cause you never say "hey" or "remember my name" _

_and it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me._

I see a girl (**T****oo tired to remember her name and she's in all my classes**) sit right in front of me and waves at me like she and I have been best friends. Hah. She wishes. I stare at her and she stares at me and starts to look away. Surprisingly, I have the ability to stare people down when I want to. I only nod and look down at my homework. (**When did I take it out?**). Later (**same class**) The song I loved was long gone and so was I. I was no where in the class room. My soul at least. 10. Finally! I put all my books away and just sit there watching everyone else pack their stuff away. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1- "MISS HANAZONO! WHY ARE YOU ALREADY PACKED UP!"

**RRRRIIINNNGGG!**

I take out my phone and look at the messages I received. 15 New Text Messages. Holy shyt man! As I open the first one my phone is immediately snatched away by the Sensei Shrilly.

"CONFISCATED!" I stare as she stores it in her desk and walks away. She drags me out the classroom and locks the door. Sigh. I'm totally not in the mood for waking up at 12:00 am and getting into the school just to steal my phone back like a ninja. Yeah totally not the first time I've done it. The teacher's here just love picking on me. They just deemed me as the girl who you can pick on and I won't ever say shyt. Sigh. I can't wait for bed.

* * *

**A/N: Luna: This is her original chapter with only slight changes! If you've read this before you might or might not notice them**

**Karin: R&R or I'll steal your phone!**

**\/**


	2. Sneaking In And The Problem

**A/N: Luna: This is the second chapter! I must wrap up this "A/N" quickly because I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now!**

**Karin: Suspicious...**

**Luna: DISCLAIMER!**

**Karin: LUNAAKLIPCE143 does not own kamichama karin. or this chapter.**

**Luna: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**My Oh-So-Wonderful Life Chapter 2: Sneaking In And The Problem**

** ~Karin's POV~**

Okay, yea I'll admit it. I was chosen by the FBI and the Oh so secret** US GOVERNMENT PROTECTION UNIT WHICH ISN'T SO SECRET** unit. They trained me to be a ninja when I was two years old. TWO YEARS OLD DAMMIT! I'm wearing completely black clothing just to get into my school to steal my phone. MY PHONE! Sigh. My life ain't interesting you know?

I bound over the black, cold, steel gates still keeping silent. I landed perfectly crouched down like a frog. Ribbit! Where are you hopping buddy? I used to have a frog and we used to play leap frog together. I think he died because one time when I jumped over him, I think instead of leaping over him, I squashed him. Poor, poor, frog. Oh well. I stay in the bushes and I finally pushed myself under a camera. I snapped a photo of where it was looking, and taped the photo to the camera. I am now able to walk around without having to be crawling on the ceiling or something.

I grab my secret key, that unlocks ANY door. I have more and I'm selling them for $10! ***Ahem*** Anyway! I open the door and I go inside the class room.

"Ah…. Ah… AH!" I stand with my hands clamped over my nose and mouth to prevent me from sneezing.

"Stupid Lysol spray." I mutter. I head over to the desk in the front when all of a sudden I hear a loud, thumping sound coming towards the class room and the door open's with a squeak. I zoom under my teacher's other desk, which oh-so-conveniently happened to be the a** desk.

"Argh why'd she make ME the class rep come back and get the stupid a** loner's phone?" He said. How do I know it's a guy?

**One: Women's Intuition. **

**Two: I'm a ninja.**

**Three: LIFE F*CKING SUCKS! **

Since I already know life (and karma) hates me I'll bet my smart a** it's-

"Of all the people out there why'd she pick me, Kujyou Kazune, the greatest person ever to get the loner's phone? What's even worse is that she made me put it in my desk!" He growled. I heard him padding over to the desk. Oh sh**, now what? Please God give me a rock or something to knock him out!

Hey, I pray when I'm in a tight situation alright? I looked and it wasn't something that I could knock him out with, but it would give me time to go and run to the other desk.

"Alright paper clip. We only got one shot so I'm counting on you! I choose you paper clip! Go attack the window!" I silently whispered. I threw it and prayed a** didn't see it. TICK! TICK! TICK! I heard the silent whipping of a**'s head and I opened the drawer and snatched my phone, booking it over to Sensei Shrilly's desk.

In all of my life, I have never hated my hair as much as I have now. My long hair, that I usually put in pigtails when I was younger, (**I grew out of it cause I'm emo okay!**) got caught on a desk chair. I yelped when I felt a painful pulling sensation along my neck and scalp and I let out a muffled moan as I flew backwards, my head hitting the metal chair. I felt my vision getting blurrier. I slumped to the ground, unable to keep myself standing but I fought to keep conscious.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems like an attempted jail break to me. What are you doing here loner?" He sneered. I tried to get up, but then I felt something warm trickle down my neck and I froze. Oh sh**…

"Not answering huh? Meh. Since we're alone, **I** might as well have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: Luna: Heyo! So that was the second chapter! Yes, really short, but I did not write it! And I will not change it!**

**Karin: R&R!**


	3. Dark Comforting Silence

**A/N: Luna: This is also a quick "A/N". This is the third chapter!**

**Karin: Luna DOES NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN! OR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Luna: On with the story!**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER HAVE BEEN** POSTED WITHIN THE SAME TIME FRAME** SO** IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 2 GO BACK AND READ IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**My Oh-So-Wonderful Life**

** Chapter 3: Dark Comforting Silence **

**~Karin's POV~**

Excuse me? Did he just say what I just heard? That he wants to get into my pants just for fun?

I looked at him with the expression of what the f*** are you? Or... So I hoped.

He only sneered at me in return and took a casual step towards me while inspecting his nails like a girl would with the back of his hand up and palm down. (See! I told you he's gay!** (A/N I have nothing personal against gay/lesbian people. I'm sorry to offend you. But seriously after a few certain fan fictions, I think it's kinda hot lol. But I'm still straight)**)

I looked at him in disgust and muttered under my breath, "Justin Beiber." You know what I take that back! NO I still don't like Justin Beiber but (haha beiberbutt I'm soo immature) I'll admit, Justin is way better the a**. Hey I'm just saying y'know? No you don't know… you never know… stupid people… Hahaha JUST KIDDING :DD

***AHEM* **

Anyway! Justin's Beiber's evil clone (hey they're both evil but a** is eviler… if that's a word) looked up at me in fury.

"What did you call me?" I pulled myself up to my knees and repeated what I had said earlier,

"I said you're like Justin Beiber you fool!" I glared at him but froze when I felt the warm feeling trickle down my neck and back again. I'm guessing my face showed fear because a** suddenly stopped inspecting his nails and smirked.

"So you finally realize that I'm the Alpha Male huh? About time. Only thing women are good for is being in the kitchen and being my bedroom slaves." HOLD UP! Bedroom slaves…. I wonder what THAT translates into… hmm according to my calculations he is signifying that women are only good to be sex slaves… Sexist Pig. I rolled my eyes slowly and dramatically like… QUEEN LATIFA! No I don't really know but yeah you get my point. Hopefully.

"You are a moron. I hope you die. In a freaking hole. NOW SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!" I shouted at him. Mmm… pie…

"You're such a sexist pig you know that? I feel bad for ALL the women in your life cause it really must've sucked for them! You know that saying that goes 'He has a face only a mother can love'? Well your mother must really HATE you! If I ever end up with you I swear I'm a cut off-" I blacked out at this point in which I let go of my thoughts and everything and slipped away into the dark comforting silence.

* * *

**A/N: Luna: Yea. Really short! Just one more of _forgottenforever_'s chapter and we'll get to my chapter! Until next time!**

**Karin: R&R! Please!**


	4. Why Am I IN Your Room?

**A/N: Luna: ANOTHER QUICK "A/N" PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Karin: LUNA DOES NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 2 OR 3 PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT! THESE WERE PUT UP WITHIN THE SAME TIME FRAME!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**My Oh So Wonderful Life**

** Chapter 4: Why Am I In Your Room?**

** ~Karin's POV~**

I sat up before my eyes were even open which is something I have no idea why I do. I groaned mightily and a voice appeared from my left. Or my right. I don't know which it is just leave me alone!

"Hey look who woke up. Want breakfast?" Mmkk that is one sexy voice, I mean cause it's all deep and hoarse like they just got out of bed seriously. I opened my eyes and blearily blinked the sleep away and when I turned to see the a** there my face turned so fast I was afraid I had gotten whiplash. Whiplash. I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!

***Ahem***So!

"I'm dreaming, this is all a dream, so all of this is absolute sh**! I'm probably dreaming of all this and here there are leprechauns, unicorns, narwhals, and Dora the Explorer!" I held my hands to my eyes, shaking my head from side to side to get the image of the a** standing there in nothing but his sexy-err I mean UN-sexy boxers! I mean seriously? Gross! Besides this is all a nightmare so this is all bullshite!

"Oy wait let me-"

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T EXIST IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN NIGHTMARE! EVEN INCEPTION WAS BETTER THAN THIS AND WHENEVER I HAD A DREAM ABOUT THAT, AT LEAST THE BUILDINGS WOULD MOVE! OH GOD SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL HOLE OF A DAMN DREAM!" I screamed. Nightmare a** placed his hands on my cheeks and I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything. I mean seriously who wants to see their enemy in their nightmare right? It makes it even worse. However all thoughts went to waste when he kissed me.

What have I been doing with my life? Seriously because those are some sexy pair of lips on mine and OH MY B-JESUS THIS IS REAL!

SLAP! "What the fudge muffins do you think you're doing? Who the hell are you to come out of no where and kiss me on the lips huh? Seriously because I'm gonna go over there and wipe the floor with your nasty a**! I mean you could have slapped me or even thrown a pillow at my face but you had to ki-"

"Nice boobs." His sudden proclamation made me look down only to see me actually standing up. Was I that mad? Wow a new record to add to my list of me doing things unconsciously when I'm angry! *scribble scribble* There done! That makes… twenty!

But what shocked me wasn't that I was standing up it was the fact that I was completely naked.

"Why am I naked? And why am I in your room?" I asked calmly. I will not lose my head. I will not lose my head. I will not lose my-

"I f***ed you last night."

I'm not going to lose my head.

* * *

**A/N: Luna: The fourth chapter! Now I can get on with the fifth one! The one I wrote See you next time!**

**Karin: R&R YOU MUST!**


End file.
